


You Heard Me

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: Non-RusAme Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis has a tendency of encountering Arthur at just the right moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Heard Me

It happened quite often that Arthur got aroused. Not many people knew this for a fact, seeing as he had become quite good at hiding it. Usually, whenever it happened and he wasn’t at home, he either ignored it until he did get home or quickly took care of it in a bathroom. That is of course, unless he was being bugged by a certain Frenchman.

Arthur had been making his way towards the bathroom when that blasted blond ran into him. “Arthur, mon ami! Why are you in such a hurry?”

“Out of the way!” Arthur snapped. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with annoying excuses for (slightly attractive) human beings today. Especially since his pants felt a tad too tight, and it was starting to get to his head a little. “I mean it, I don’t have time for your nonsense today!”

Arthur tried to pass him, but Francis stepped aside and parried. He smirked cockily, teasing the other until steam was practically coming out of Arthur’s ears.

“Out of the way, right no-ah!”

Arthur had tried pushing Francis out of the way, which resulted in his pants stroking against his erection rather… touching exactly the right spots. He flushed when Francis frowned at him, eyes searching his burning cheeks and feverish eyes.

“Ah, are you that set on getting away from me?” he pouted, taking a step forward as Arthur took a step back. “But Arthur, I thought you liked me~”

Arthur suppressed a shudder as the other placed a hand on his shoulder, unknowing of what was going on. “I thought we had something special.”

_ ‘Something special my arse.’ _

But still, his mind started wandering off at the notion of ‘special friends’. Way off.

“I thought you liked meeeee,” Francis whined, the needy tone to his voice making Arthur’s eye twitch. Francis bent over, bringing his lips to Arthur’s ear, hot breath ticklish. “I thought our bickering were simply lover’s squats.”

He meant it in a teasing way, yet that didn’t stop from Arthur gasping. He immediately placed a hand over his mouth when Francis looked up, surprised. But then his gaze wandered down and-

“Oh. _Oh_. Mes excuses, Arthur. I- I had no idea.”

Francis stood back up, having obtained a blush of his own. Arthur was panting by now, hand weakly clutching his vest in an attempt to keep himself composed. He _really_ needed that bathroom now. However, for some reason or other (hum hum), he knew his hand wouldn’t be sufficient.

“I shall leave you alone then,” Francis promised. He’d halfway turned around when a hand suddenly yanked him back by the collar.

“Arthur-?”

The excited blond dragged Frances over to the nearest empty meeting room, practically tossing him inside.

“Arthur, what is this?” Francis asked again, looking both confused and intrigued.

“Take it off,” Arthur ordered, tugging at his tie.

“Excusez-moi?” Francis blinked, open-mouthed.

“You heard me.” Arthur looked up, smirking seductively. “Take. It. Off.”

Even though Francis hadn’t exactly seen it coming, it didn’t take him long to comply to the other’s wishes. They were ‘special friends’, after all.


End file.
